Un dia mas emocionante
by SlugterraFan-DayDreamer
Summary: Spencer ira a ver a su viejo amigo Mario. Los dos sienten lo mismo pero los dos piensan que estan en la zona de amigos asi que prefieren la amistad. Mas de una vez nos ha pasado y ahora es el momento que le pase a Spencer. Sperio. Para todas las fanaticas que les gusta Mario y tambien a otras.
1. Llegando a la pizzeria

Hola! Yo les dije que me vino la inspiración... Les gusto "Te Ayudare"? Si no adivinaron, la película era Tron: Legacy. Si, yo se... pero bueno, es cosa mía. Hoy veremos Sperio, o Jario o como sea. Y si, mi nombre es Jade! Gracias por leer Te Ayudare, se que les encanto, mas lo del beso. Y bueno, esta es una nueva historia, también les encantara. No traerá Elixi por que esto es como la continuación de Te Ayudare... así que ellos ya están ahí como novios por ahí. Gracias por ponerme en un fanfic, Dark y Ale! Al fin me ponen en uno.

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 1

- Díganme... ¿Alguien quiere una pizza?- Pregunto Spencer a Pronto y a Kord. Kord y Pronto vivían en el refugio y Spencer vivía con Fionna, Spencer los visitaba constantemente. A veces llegaba Fionna, a veces no.

- ¿Y de donde traerás la pizza?- Pregunto Kord con una sonrisa picara para molestar a la chica.

- ¿Debe importar?

- Es obvio.

- Bueno, no te diré. ¿Sabes a donde queda Pizza Rebote?

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! Te gusta Mario. Te gusta Mario.- Empezó a hacerle burla a la chica.

- ¿Sabes que? Le preguntare a alguien mas. Esa persona si me dar la respuesta.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Antes que saliera, Kord hablo.

- Aquí esta escrita.- Dijo con un papel que parecía servilleta en la mano. Spencer lo tomo.

- No tardare tanto.- Dijo mientras salía del refugio. Ella cerro la puerta y se dirigía hacia la pizzería.

- No volverá.

- Mejor preparo una de las recetas mas famosas de los topoides.- Dijo Pronto haciéndose el importante.

- Pronto, tu siempre cocinas, y nadie te ayuda.

- Es cierto.

- Así que ahora yo cocinare una cena comestible.

- Bien. Yo me quedare descanso.- El topoide se dirigió hacia su habitación y se encerró.

- Ya era hora de que alguien cocinara algo que se pueda comer y que no este vivo.- El troll se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Pero ahora no hablaremos de eso, mejor vamos con Spencer, ella ya estaba cerca de la pizzería, ella no despegaba sus ojos del papel o servilleta que Kord le había dado. Finalmente ella llego. Entro a la pizzería y vio al chico castaño hablando por teléfono.

- ... y otras dos sin piña, y un poco mas de queso. Entendido.- El colgó el teléfono y como escucho la campana de la puerta, sabia que había un cliente. - Bienvenido a Pizza Rebote. ¿Que se le ofrece?

- Quiero una pizza sin piña ni cebolla y... te helado.

- Esta bien...

- Solo algo mas.

- ¿Diga?

- Un saludo de un viejo amigo.

- Oh... lo siento... soy un pizzero no un solucionador de problemas de relaciones.- La chica se hecho a reír al escuchar lo que Mario había dicho.

- No me refiero a eso, Mario. Soy Spencer.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Soy Spencer Rose.- El chico aun no la recordaba. - La hija de Steve Rose.- El seguía sin entender. - Amigo y compañero de trabajo de tu padre, Call Bravado.

- ¡Ah!- Al fin había entendido. - ¡Steber!

- Es Spencer.

- ¡Spencer! Has crecido mucho. Ya estas... alta.

- Si y tu, ya tienes trabajo.

- Y dime... ¿Que tal tus padres?

- Espero que bien...

- ¿Ya no los has visto?

- Ellos... fallecieron.- El chico castaño ya no sabia que decir.

- Lo... lamento... no sabia.

- No, no importa. Ya lo supere.

- Es decir... ¿Que lo dices sin problema?

- Si... ya me acostumbre. ¿Y que les paso los tuyos?

- Pues siguen vivos, y son las personas mas felices de aqui.

- Eso es adorable.- Como estaba parada, ella tomo asiento.

- Si, lo se.- El se dirigió a hacer la masa.

- ¿Y cuantas pizzas te pidieron?

- ¿Por que quieres saber?- Dijo entre risas.

- Bueno, si son muchas, yo podría ayudarte. Solo dime cuantas son.

- Pues, contando la tuya, serian 9 pizzas.

- ¿¡9 pizzas!?

- Contando la tuya, si.

- Es decir que las personas que pidieron a domicilio, pidieron 8 pizzas.

- Si, así es.

- ¿Era un chico o una chica?

- Un chico, creo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ese chico debe esta en una fiesta con sus amigos o tiene mucha hambre y le da weba hacer su propia comida.- Mario se hecho a reír cuando escucho lo que la chica dijo. - ¿Que? ¡Es cierto!

- Me arrepiento de alejarme de ti.

- ¿Por que?

- Eres la única chica que he conocido que le haya un raro sentido a las cosas.

- Oye... solo digo lo que pienso.

- Bueno...

- ¿Y quien entrega las pizzas?

- Los clientes vienen por ellas.

- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Sabes algo?

- Ahora que dirás...

- Yo nunca he hecho una pizza.

- ¿¡Nunca!?

- Nunca. Aun que no me lo creas es cierto.

- Bueno... yo... no mejor no.

- ¿¡Que!? ¡Dime!

- No te reirás.

- ¡Dime!

- Te podría enseñar a hacer una.

- Seria divertido mas que... no tengo nada que hacer.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Les gusto? Lo continuo? Ustedes pueden hacer de Spencer y Mario también. No hay problema. Solo que no lemmon, yo no leo eso, me da cosa leerlos. Tal vez T pero no M...

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Se imaginan lo que pasara? Solo diré que están en lo incorrecto.

Bye~Bye.

PD: Subiré el próximo pronto ya que iré a la playa y pues... no me quiero bañar en la piscina... solo estaré mirando a los chicos guapos.


	2. Huevo y Recuerdos

Hola! Se que algunas les gusto y a otras como que: 'Y esta que hace aquí?' pero bueno... al final no fui a la playa, adivinen por que... POR EL CHUCO COLEGIO! siempre arruina la diversión pero que se le puede hacer (no sabes cuanto te odio qhora mismo, colegio). A cada rato me viene la inspiración, y bueno, a veces en clase, una vez me vino la inspiración en computo pero no para escribir si no para dibujar, e hice una linea de peinados llamada 'Peinados Fashioner'. Dibuje como tres en esa clase y mis amigas me pedían mas y yo como que: 'Necesito inspiración.' ademas también me vino una cuando Mario le enseña a Spencer hacer pizzas. Bueno aquí les va.

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 2

- Espera un momento.- Dijo Mario mientras recordaba algo en su cabeza. - Querias ayudarme a hacer pizzas pero no puedes. ¿Como es eso?  
- Te equivocas, te quería ayudar en entregarlas.  
- Como sea. Levántate y ven aquí donde yo estoy.  
- Esta bien...- Ella se paro e hizo lo que el le había dicho. - Bien, ¿que hago primero?  
- Primero debes hacer la masa.  
- Ok... supongo que lleva pan, salsa y especies... ¿no?- Mario negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces como? Esto no tiene sentido.  
- La masa lleva harina, huevo y leche.  
- ¿No lleva salsa?  
- No.  
- ¿Ni especies?

- Nop

- Que raro... y dime... ¿A donde aprendiste a hacer pizzas? Nunca me imagine esto de ti.  
- Bueno, primero que nada, yo no era pizzero, era lanzador.  
- Clásico.  
- ¿Que?  
- Tu sigue. Después te digo.  
- Bueno, era el mejor lanzador de Bajoterra, hasta tuve mi programa de television.  
- ¿Así que eras superficial?  
- No, bueno, si, bueno... tal vez. En fin, ¿conoces a Blakk?  
- Como no conocerlo, si arruino todo Bajoterra.  
- Bueno, el me reto y me venció, así que desde entonces no volví a disparar. Me gustaba la cocina también y pues...  
- Alto, alto, alto. ¿Como es que te rendiste? Aun que ese sucio hombre me hubiera derrotado, le hubiera dicho un montón de insultos. Hubiera seguido mis sueño.  
- Jajaja, bueno, tal vez tengas razón... ¿Y que haces ahora, Spencer?  
- ¿Yo? Pues, no me gusta mucho lanzar babosas, solo cuidarlas y eso. Yo exploro toda mi caverna y creo que ya es hora de explorar nuevos lugares.  
- Si bueno... hagamos la masa. Tráeme la leche y los huevos.  
- Seguro.  
- ¿Como supiste que trabajo aquí?  
- Tengo mis contactos, Mario.- El en ningún momento le creyó. - Bueno... me lo dijo Eli.  
- ¿Conoces a Eli Shane?  
- Por supuesto que si. Yo lo guíe al "Ascenso"  
- ¿Ascenso?  
- Es muy larga la historia, mejor ve com Fionna.  
- ¿Fionna?  
- Vieja amiga mía. Sigamos con la pizza.- Ella se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y llevo la leche y unos huevos. - Bien, te traje 6 huevos. No preguntes como los lleve.- Dijo mientras los dejaba en la mesa donde Mario estaba haciendo la masa de la pizza.  
- Bueno... solo necesito 2 huevos.  
- No me podías decir eso antes.- Dijo ella furiosa.  
- Jajaja, creo que no. Ahora ve a dejar los 4 huevos al refrigerador.- Ella agarro los 4 huevos y se dirigió al refrigerador. Ella no noto que el piso estaba mojado. Mario solo escucho el tipico '¡BOOM!' y volteo a ver a la chica. El pelo de ella estaba lleno de huevo, ella estaba con una cara de asco. - Mira el lado positivo. El huevo hará que tu cabello brille.- Ella se levanto del piso siguiendo asqueada por el huevo.  
- ¡Solo cállate, Mario!- Ella se dirigió al baño a limpiarse.  
- Esta bien, pero no te enojes.

Ella llego al baño y se limpio el huevo, ahora todo su cabello estaba mojado. Ella seguia con el mal humor.  
- ¿Sabes algo? Ya se me quitaron las ganas de hacer pizza.  
- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya no habrá mas huevo!  
- Pero habrá salsa.  
- Ya veras que no te ensuciaras. Te lo prometo.  
- Esta bien pero si me ensucio otra...- Mario no la dejo terminar.  
- No te ensuciaras, confía en mi. Ademas, te sigues viendo linda.  
- Bien te ayudare. Solo por que eres mi amigo.- Los dos se dirigieron una vez mas al lado de la cocina.  
- ¿Tu te acuerdas como nos hicimos amigos?  
- Creo que si.

Flashback.

El padre de Spencer llego feliz a la casa, abrazo a su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso. Luego le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.  
- ¿Adivina que?  
- ¿Que pasa ahora?- Respondía su esposa con su gran sonrisa.  
- Primero llama a Spencer, ella debe saber.  
- ¡Spencer! ¡Baja!  
- ¿Que pasa ahora?- Respondió la niña de cuatro años que bajaba de las escaleras (No hay pedófilo aquí ni nada por el estilo).  
- Tu padre tiene grandes noticias,  
- Me promovieron.- La esposa grito al escuchar esto, Spencer solo tapo sus oidos para no escuchar el grito de su madre. - Y para ver si en verdad soy capaz de ese lugar, una persona del trabajo va a visitarnos.  
- ¿Y yo para que tenia que escuchar esto?- Pregunto Spencer.  
- Pues vendrán a cenar y el viene con su esposa e hijo, asi que necesito que seas educada.  
- ¿Y yo cuando te he sido mala, papa?  
- Muchas veces, y ahorita no lo necesito.

Al día siguiente, la familia Rose estaba preparándose, la mama de Spencer escucho el timbre y rápidamente su puso el arito para atender la puerta. Ella la abrió y vio a la familia.  
- Señora Rose, un gusto conocerla. Ella es mi esposa Emily y el es mi hijo Mario.  
- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wendy, mi esposo esta por bajar.  
- De hecho querida, ya estoy aquí. Buenas tardes Señor Bravado, señora, muchacho. - Dijo el padre de Spencer, el les estrechaba la mano. - Si no quieren llamarme Señor Rose, pueden llamarme Señor John.  
- ¿Podemos pasar?  
- Por supuesto que si, adelante.- Dijo la mama de Spencer.  
- Que bonita casa tienen.- Dijo la mama de Mario.  
- Gracias.- Las mamas empezaron hablar de los muebles y decoraciones. Los padres hablaban del trabajo, y el pobre Mario solo se les quedaba viendo. De pronto, Spencer empezó a bajar las escaleras.  
- Mama, esta bien si uso...- Ella vio a la gente que estaba ahí y todos la voltearon a ver.  
- Linda, ellos son el Señor Bravado...  
- Me puedes decir Oliver Bravado, pequeña.  
- ... Emily Bravado y su hijo Mario Bravado, ahora saluda.- Spencer dio a los Señores Bravado un saludo formal pero con el chico ella solo dijo el típico hola. Se notaba que los dos tenían pena. Estaban en un silencioso incomodo.  
- Mi nombre es Mario.- Dijo el chico castaño para romper el silencio incómodo.  
- Ya lo sabia, yo soy Spencer.- Los dos pequeños no pasaban de ahí, ni siquiera podían mirarse de lo incómodo. - ¿Y cuantos años tienes?  
- Tengo 8 ¿y tu?  
- 4. ¿Y te gustan las babosas?  
- Por supuesto que si.- Pasaron unas horas, los adultos platicaban pero los chicos apenas se miraban.  
- Bueno... ¿Quieren cenar?- Dijo la mama de Spencer.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron, la mama de Spencer empezó a servir, al terminar se sentó. La cena era carne de cerdo al estilo chino (recuerden que la abuela de Spencer era de la superficie.), todos disfrutaron de la comida.  
- Me encanto la comida, me debes dar la receta Wendy.  
- Si quieres te la doy, Emily- Las dos señoras se dirigieron a la cocina pero antes, mandaron a los chicos a limpiar la mesa. Al terminar de limpiarla siguieron a sus madres. Las señoras notaron esto y mandaron a jugar a los chicos en plena noche. Los obedecieron y fueron a jugar con un globo. Ellos agarraron un poco de confianza y empezaron a conocerse.

Ese mismo año sucedió el incidente, pues ya sabemos la historia. La familia de Mario había desaparecido mas por su fama.

Fin del Flashback

- Apenas tenias cuatro años cuando nos conocimos.  
- Y nos hicimos buenos amigos en unos meses.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Les gusto? Bien lindo Mario con Spencer. Yo se lo que piensan, Mario es muy mayor para Spencer pero es que nunca vieron Harry Potter? Si la repuesta es "si" pues ellos son como Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Si la respuesta es "no" pues busquen en google los nombres y lean la historia de ellos. Se que muchos piensan como que "Como un chico puede estar con una chica cuatro años menor que el? Osea que gas?" Pues hay personas que se casan y se llevan como mas de 6 años y si no me creen, pregúnteles a sus mamas. Bien lindas las mamas! Si quieren preguntar algo sobre esta historio o otra, o decirme algo, visiten mi ask, síganme en twitter o simplemente me lo dicen en PM pero a los que no tienen usuario pues... metanse a mi ask, ahí no se necesita usuario. En fin, no se si solo subir las historias los viernes para no vacilar a nadie, ustedes que dicen? Digan en los reviews.

Bye~Bye!

PD: Compartan esta historia!


	3. ¿¡Quien pidió salsa?

How are you? Are you fine? I hope yes... ok dejemos el ingles hacia un lado, en fin... creo que muchos no la lean porque es como que: "A mi no me gusta Mario, para que la voy a leer." o están como que: "Esa cipota se cree la gran cosa y se estaba apropiando de Mario. A mi me cae mal esa cipota." y así, pero al menos los que me siguen saben cuando subo un capitulo. Solo subiré los capítulos los viernes por dos razones: 1. No quiero bacilar a nadie. 2. Por el estúpido colegio. Ademas, me da un poquito mas de tiempo para escribir. Ah! Que rico! En estos momentos huele a pescado mi casa... en fin los dejo leyendo... no te duermas! OMG! Están dando un maratón de Slugterra! :3 súper adorable. Solo me imagino a Spencer ahí, con ellos...

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 3

- Si... bueno, basta de recuerdos. Debes enseñarme a hacer pizzas.- Dijo Spencer.

- Mientras te lavabas el cabello, prepare la masa, ahora solo falta darle forma.

- ¡Yo quiero hacerla! Supongo que ya no le debemos poner huevo.

- No, ya no lleva nada de huevo.

- Bien, entonces yo la haré.- Spencer agarro el rodillo y empezó a estirar la masa, pero ella, como no tenia experiencia, lo hacia mal. Mario noto esto.

- No, es así.- Puso sus manos sobre las de Spencer y empezó a enseñarle. - Solo debes estirarla, nada mas.

- Si, creo que solo me lo podías decir no...- Mario quito sus manos rápidamente, se notaba que se sonrojo pero Spencer no lo vio. -... hacer esto.- Ella termino de aplanar la masa y le pregunto a Mario que era lo siguiente.

- Ahora debes ponerle la salsa.- Ella fue donde estaba el gran tazón de salsa con el cucharón. Mario la vio raro. - Disculpa pero creo que debemos hacerlo rápido.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces que sugieres?

- ¿Has lanzado alguna vez?

- Casi no lo hago... digo, es genial y todo pero... tal vez pueda lastimar a las babosas.

- Bien, te enseñare mi modo.- Mario agarro su babosa y la lanzo, primero dio a la salsa, de ahí a las especies y así hasta terminar con el queso (que yo sepa, así termina el tiro.) - Bien, debes intentarlo.

- Bien, recuerda que es mi primera vez.- Saco una babosa Speedstinger y la lanzo con su lanzadora color jade con unos toques negros. Esta babosa no dio exactamente al lugar correcto, mas bien, le dio a Mario haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ella al notar esto, salió corriendo hacia el (no me miren así) pidiéndole disculpas mas de mil veces. - Perdón, lo siento mucho. En verdad no quería hacerlo.- Ella trato de ayudarlo a levantarse, lo tomo del antebrazo y lo empezó a ayudar. Mario sabia que podía solo, pero no le dijo nada a Spencer.

- No te preocupes. Te enseñare como tirarla otra vez.- El hizo otra vez el lanzamiento para mostrarle a la chica. El al terminar siempre la volteaba a ver.

- Bien, tratare otra vez y tratare de no darte duro.- Mario noto que la chica no estaba apuntado a la salsa si no que a la par de la salsa. El se puso atrás de ella y puso sus manos para enseñarle. - ¡Yo puedo!- Dijo al sentir las manos del chico. - No te preocupes por mi.- Aun que Spencer le gritara el no se quitaba de ese lugar.

- Ahora dispara la.- Ella la disparo y le dio a la salsa y así.

- ¡Lo hice!- Empezó a saltar. Mario noto que la babosa venia hacia ellos así que el empujo a Spencer al suelo llevándose a el mismo también.

- ¡Cuidado!- Dijo antes de empujarse. Los dos cayeron a la par, viendose a los ojos por mas de 30 segundos, las babosas empezaron a burlarse de ellos. Spencer fue la primera en levantarse, los sonrieron con las mejillas rosadas, especial Spencer, ella nunca había sentido eso.

- Gra-gra-gracias...- Dijo la chica pelinegra con nerviosismo.

- De na-nada.- Dijo el castaña que se encontraba igual que ella.

- Intentare lanzarla yo sola.

- Esta bien.- Ella hizo el disparo y le dio a todos los blancos pero los ingredientes no cayeron en los correctos lugares, por ejemplo, la salsa le cayo a Mario. Spencer empezó a reírse. - Creo que iré a limpiarme.

- Bien.- Cuando Mario entro al baño, ella empezó a hacer la pizza de la forma ordinaria y corriente. Cuando el salió, la pizza ya estaba en el horno.

- Supongo que aprendiste a hacer la pizza.

- Si pero no a tu modo, si no que al modo corriente.

- Al menos la hiciste.

Los dos empezaron a hacer mas pizzas hasta hacer todas las que pidieron, es decir, 9 pizzas. Luego empezaron a conversar de muchas cosas, una de ellas era sobre los padres de Mario. Luego vieron que llego una señora rellena con mucho maquillaje a la pizzería.

- Disculpe, vengo por mis pizzas. ¿Cuanto es?

- Son 96 monedas de oro.- La mujer saco el bolso y empezó a buscar el dinero.

- Que lindo que los dos tengan un puesto y trabajen juntos.

- ¿¡Disculpe!?

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Que tal? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? No lo leyeron y solo se pasaron aquí? Review? La verdad están pensando: (Leer con acento grencho) "Y a esta mona que rayos le pasa? A la hora que lo sube!" Primero que nada, es porque no voy al colegio y me quede viendo tele y escribiendo. Luego, la serie iba en lo mas interesante, en lo que todo el mundo queria saber y se fue el cable :( Triste la vida. Segundo, esta semana casi se me va el capitulo, literalmente no llevaba nada, apenas el de que mi casa olía a pescado. En fin... se que esta corto pero es que, aun que me den una semana, se me va la inspiración mas que salgo bien tarde del colegio y pues... no puedo llevar mi iPad así que... ni modo.

Pregunta de la semana: Que es lo que mas odian del colegio? Yo odio de que veamos las mismas cosas en ingles, que nos enseñen cosas tan confusas y pues... que mas?

Bye~Bye!


	4. Un hermoso error

Bonjour! Hola! Hi! Como sea... he notado que les a encantado el fic y bueno, también pueden compartirlo... no es obligación, solo digo. Si esta corto es por que tengo que hacer la tarea de mate, la que nadie entiende... ni siquiera mi primo que va a la U, y bueno, la verdad es que siempre se me ocurre algo, mas en clases, ya que... siempre me pongo a escribir cuando explican y la verdad es que nunca me preguntan por que me hago la que esta atenta y escribe la explicación... si lo se, soy tremenda. Saben por que elegí los viernes? Por que es el día que descanso, es el único día que descansó, ya que, aun que tenga tarea, la hago el fin de semana. Lo se, soy una webona XD. Conocen a Billy Joe Cobra? Es otro de mis amores platónicos... ES MIO! *le hace como un gato* Y si... la mujer es tremenda, usa mucho maquillaje. Así que... lean.

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 4

- ¿¡Disculpe!?- Dijeron los dos jóvenes en unísono.  
- ¿Puede repetirlo?- Pregunto Spencer.  
- Dije que es lindo que los dos tengan una pizzería juntos.  
- Lo siento, no somos una pareja.- Aclaro Mario.  
- ¿Ah no? Pero ella es muy linda y como están tan cerca y tomados de la mano, pensé que...- Ellos no habían notado que estaban tomados de la mano, ellos de un solo se soltaron. - eran una pareja.  
- Pero no, no lo somos. Solo somos unos buenos amigos.- Dijo Spencer.  
- Así se comienza linda. Luego amigos con de...- Mario la interrumpió.  
- Ya entendimos.  
- Y creo que a ti te conozco. ¿Trabajabas en un supermercado? ¿O te vi en una revista? ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
- Me llamo Mario Bravado.  
- ¡Oh claro! En la tele fue que te vi. Conozco a mucha gente entonces me confundo.  
- Bueno, creo que me debe dar las monedas de oro.  
- ¿Cuantas eran?  
- 96 monedas de oro.  
- Mmm... solo tengo 84 monedas de oro. Llamare a mi esposo. ¡Carl! ¡Ven aquí!- Luego entro un hombre como de 47 años.  
- ¿¡Que pasa mujer!?- Dijo con la misma actitud que tenia Garfio Rojo.  
- Necesito 12 monedas de oro.  
- ¡Me harás quedar pobre gracias a tu estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños!- El hombre empezó a buscar monedas de oro en sus bolsillos. - Aquí tengo 7 y aquí hay 8. Solo nos falta una.  
- ¡Oh genial! ¿Ahora como podré pagarles? ¡Busca bien en tus bolsillos, Carl!  
- Ya voy, mujer. Creo que aquí tengo una. Listo, ya están las 96 monedas. ¿¡Feliz mujer!?  
- Si, y adivina, Carl. El es Mario Bravado.  
- Deberíamos invitarlos a tu estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños.  
- ¡Tienes razón, Carl! ¡Al fin la tienes! Ahora saca una invitación de mi bolso.  
- Bien...- El la empezó a buscar y se la dio a Mario. - Ten muchacho, también puedes llevar a tu hermosa chica.  
- Lo siento pero no somos novios.- Dijo Mario.  
- Pero aun así llévala, no quiero que sobre comida.  
- Bueno, tengan sus ocho pizzas.- Dijo Spencer mientras se las entregaba.  
- ¡Marta! ¿¡Por que compras tantas pizzas!  
- ¡Hay Carl! Tu sabes que tus padres están ahí. Tu papa le encanta comer mas de 3 pizzas enteras.- Discutían mientras salían.  
- ¡Gracias por comprar en Pizza Rebote!- Dijo Mario.

Las personas se habían ido y los dos jóvenes se habían quedado solos, una vez mas.

- Al parecer, ya no hay pedidos.- Dijo Spencer.  
- Si, aquí es muy solo.  
- ¿E iras a esa fiesta?  
- Si tu vas conmigo, pues si. No quiero ir solo.  
- ¿Por que no? Digo, eres Mario Bravado, has ido a muchas fiestas tu solo, y creo que hasta con chicas que no conocías.  
- Si, es cierto. Tal vez deba intentar ir con una vieja amiga. ¿Y tu quieres ir?  
- ¡Tu sabes que odio los vestidos! Ademas... nunca he ido a una fiesta, asi que, en resumen, la respuesta es un... si.- Dijo mientras le daba un suave puño en el hombro.  
- Creo que será divertido ir contigo.  
- ¿Por que crees que nos llamaron novios esas personas?  
- No lo se, es decir, seria raro que tu y yo... fuéramos... ya sabes... ¿no?- Dijo con la risa mas falsa.  
- Si, es cierto, seria muy raro...- Fingió la chica pelinegra.  
- ¿Y es la primera vez que te invitan a una fiesta?  
- La verdad... si.  
- Pues es un gran honor.  
- No exageres.  
- ¡Es verdad!  
- No te pases.- Dijo dandole un suave puño otra vez.  
- Extrañaba a mi vieja amiga.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Por supuesto.  
- No finjas.  
- No estoy fingiendo.- Los dos se estaban acercando. Hubo un momento en donde estaban nariz con nariz, pero se separaron al escuchar el teléfono, Mario tomo el telefono y contesto. - ¿Aló?  
- ¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra Maria Bell?- Sonó una voz de un hombre.  
- Disculpe, este es un numero de una pizzería.  
- Lo se. ¿Y esta Spencer Rose?  
- He si.- El tapo el micrófono con su mano. - Spencer, te hablan.  
- ¿A mi?- El asiento. - Que raro... ¿Aló?  
- ¡Hola hermanita! ¿Que tal tu cita con Mario?- Era Kord  
- Jajaja, que gracioso.- Dijo sarcásticamente. - ¿Para que me llamas?  
- Te llamo, por que te necesito. Pronto tiene un problema y yo también.  
- Ya voy para aya.- Ella colgó y tomo sus cosas. - Adiós, me tengo que ir.  
- ¿Quien era?- Mario no sabia que era Kord el que había llamado.  
- Un amigo y me necesita.  
- ¿Para que?  
- Después te digo. Mañana vengo.- Mario se quedo extrañado,

Ella se fue corriendo hacia el refugio, llego y se encontró al troll y el topoide sentados ne el sofá viendo la tele.

- A ver... ¿Cual es la emergencia?  
- Ninguna, solo que es tarde y creo que deberías volver a casa.  
- El troll tiene razón.- Dijo Pronto.  
- ¿Por que no me lo dijeron en el teléfono?  
- La verdad no lo se.

Ella se fue del refugio y fue a su casa, ya era muy noche y estaba cansada. Se sentía bien, volver a ver a su viejo mejor amigo. Al día siguiente, ella escucho una voz familiar.

- Spencer... Spencer.- Sentía que alguien la tocaba con un dedo. Ella se despertó y vio a Fionna ahí.  
- Fionna... ¿Que rayos haces aquí?- Dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos.  
- Mi bola de cristal me dijo que algo bueno pasara en tu vida muy pronto.  
- Sabes que no creo en tu bola y tus visiones.- Ella se dirigió al baño.  
- Bueno... supongo que no quieres saber sobre ese chico que te gusta.  
- No me gusta nadie.  
- ¿Y ese Marco?  
- Es Mario, Fionna.  
- Supongo que lo veras hoy.  
- Por que dices eso?- Ahora se dirigía al armario, donde estaba buscando ropa.  
- Porque buscas algo lindo que ponerte.  
- ¡Mentira!- Trato de mentir. - Me pondré una sudadera para probartelo.- Ella se puso una sudadera con un montón de manchas.  
- Así no le vas a gustar a Mario, linda.  
- No me importa si le gustare así. Adiós.- Dijo mientras tiraba la puerte cuando salia.  
- ¡Buena suerte!- Grito Fionna esperando a que la escuchara.

Spencer se fue y llego a la pizzería. Ahí se encontraba Mario limpiando las mesas.  
- Hola!- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.  
- Hola! ¿Y esa sudadera?  
- Me la puse ya que nos vamos a ensuciar y pues, esta ya esta sucia.  
- ¿Y que es eso verde?  
- Es... guacamole.  
- Bueno, si no querías ensuciarte, me hubieras dicho, tengo muchos delantales. Pero de igual manera te ves linda.  
- Mmm... gracias.- Dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.  
- Ayer leí la invitación y es en pocos días. Si estas ocupada no es necesario ir, digo, es una fiesta con personas que no conocemos y...  
- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi primera fiesta! Y lo mejor es que iré contigo.  
- ¡Genial!

Ellos hicieron pizza todo el día y al llegar la noche se empezaron a despedir. Ellos acordaron verse ahí mismo para la fiesta aun que Mario la tenia que recoger.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Se preguntaran por que no lo subí ayer, pues lo iba a subir ayer, ya eran las 23:11 y yo no terminaba de escribir y para mi suerte, mi iPad se murió! Lo conecte al cargador y tenia que esperar como mas de 5 minutos para que encendiera, y pues, no podía esperar demás así que me tuve que dormir. Y hoy tuve que escribir todo de vuelta, ok, no todo pero aun así tuve que escribir otra vez y aquí esta. Como el otro viernes es 14 haré el capitulo muy romántico y tal vez haré un especial de Elixie.

Pregunta de la semana: Como pasaran el 14 de febrero? Yo viendo vídeos Elixie y de Raura (Ross y Laura) y sin olvidarme de fanfiction, leeré sobre eso.

Bye~bye!


	5. El peor baile

Hola! Que tal!? Solo diré algo sumamente importante... me gusta el mango :) No ya hablando en serio, creo que deberían estar consientes de saber que los capítulos son cortos por obvia razón, que es el colegio, mas de que se ha vuelto un poco mas pesado, ya que estoy en exámenes y eso. Así que, disfrútenlo y léanlo con calma, espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot que hice, a mi no me gusto mucho. En fin los dejo leyendo :)

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 5

Ya era el día del cumpleaños de aquella señora que había pedido un puño de pizzas. Spencer le había pedido ayuda a Fionna de como vestirse, ni ella sabia por que quería verse tan bien sabiendo que era una fiesta y nada mas ¿o no? Se había puesto un vestido que llegaba arriba de las rodillas, de color jade y que no tenia tirantes, pues uso unos guantes que no tapaban los dedos color negro al igual que sus botas. Cuando se estaba poniendo el guante izquierdo escucho el timbre, era Mario quien iba con una camisa azul al igual que sus zapatos y una chaqueta negra como sus jeans, Fionna abrió la puerta y el chico paso.

- Debes ser Marco, ¿no?

- Soy Mario. ¿Y Spencer?

- Aquí estoy.- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación de Fionna.

- Te ves muy... wow.- Mario no podía dejar de verla.

- ¿Es un wow bueno o malo? Por que si es malo se que porque es, es porque no me puse maquillaje ya que me da alergia y...

- Es uno muy bueno.

- Pues gracias.- Dijo bajando la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. - Tu no te quedas atrás.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Si.

Los dos se fueron en la Meca de Mario hacia la dirección que decía la invitación. El lugar era una gran mansión de color verde, había unos grandes globos y algunos decían Marta que era el nombre de la mujer. Ahí había un señor que pedía las invitaciones para que entraras, Mario la dio y los dos jóvenes entraron. Ese lugar era mas grande de lo que parecía, los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ahí llegaron los dos señores, los anfitriones de la fiesta.

- ¡Llegaste Mario! Un famoso mas en mi fiesta. Y trajiste a tu novia.

- Ya le habíamos dicho, solo somos amigos.- Le aclaro una vez mas Spencer.

- Así se empieza. Me acuerdo cuando Carl y yo nos conocimos. Fue en un centro comercial, yo estaba pequeña, apenas tenia 10 años y el 13 o 14. Desde entonces fuimos muy unidos y míranos ahora.

- Eso es lindo.

- ¿Y ustedes en donde se conocieron?

- Nuestros padres eran compañeros de trabajo.

- En fin, hay algunos familiares y amigos. No saluden a nadie.- Dijo el señor, los dos adultos se fueron a hablar con otras personas. Mientras con los dos jóvenes, pues estaban como el primer día que se conocieron.

- ¿Y bien...?- Empezó Spencer.

- Esto es incomodo...

- ¿Te hago sentir incomoda?

- No, obviamente no. ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

- Muchas veces.- El silencio se apoderaba de ellos, obviamente era como ese día, era muy obvio. - Me siento como el primer día que nos conocimos.

- ¿Por el silencio incomodo?

- Si. Mas que no podemos saludar a nadie. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es sentarnos.

- Entonces hagasmolo.

Pasaron como dos horas o menos sentado, con un aburrimiento. Spencer comio mas de un plato entero de churros mientras que Mario, pues no se podría decir mucho, apenas tomaba soda o agua.

- ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer?- Le pregunto Mario a Spencer.

- ¿Cual es tu idea?- Le respondió con una sonrisa picara.

- Jugar con un globo.

- ¿Con un globo? Ok, ya pasaste el extremo.

- Es eso o estar sentados aquí con un aburrimiento total.

- Bien. Pero solo por un rato.

Ellos se pusieron a jugar y algunos niños les siguieron, todos empezaron a jugar con un globo. En un momento, Mario tiro el globo muy alto y como Spencer es un poco pequeña no le pudo dar y se fue para tras; es decir, cayo sentada. Mario salió corriendo hacia ella, agarro su antebrazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, si lo estoy. Siempre estoy bien cuando estoy cerca tuyo.- Spencer al decir esto, se ruborizo como el chico.

- ¿Es en serio?- Ella asintió. - Yo siento lo mismo.

Luego todos salieron corriendo ya que el bufet estaba listo, la estampida hizo que los dos jóvenes se juntaran y quedaran abrazados. Al notar esto, los dos se separaron lo mas rápido posible, y la persona que tenia las mejillas mas rojas era Mario. Los dos se dieron la espalda para que ninguno de los viera el rojo de las mejillas del otro.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a...- Dijo Spencer tratando de que lo incomodo se fuera.

- Por supuesto.- Ellos fueron a la fila y la verdad es que aun seguía lo incomodo, Mario no podía ver a Spencer por lo incomodo e igual era con Spencer, ella no lo podía ver. (Mi perrita esta acostada en mis brazos :| -_-) Al terminar de agarrar la comida, se fueron a sentar y empezaron a tocar música clásica. Spencer se sentía incomoda de estar sentada a la par de el, y no por una mala razón, si no porque ella lo quería y sentía que iba a hacer algo ridículo en frente de el y ella no quería hacer eso, menos en frente de el. Mario noto la cara de incomodidad de su amiga.

- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto.

- Si, obviamente que si.- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.- Los dos terminaron de comer y paso una hora, ya cuando había pasado todos habían terminaron y trajeron un pastel del tamaño de una habitación completa de color blanco pastel con unas flores de colores oscuros como ocre o verde musgo, para Spencer era hermoso. Todos empezaron a rodearlo y luego dieron las indicaciones de cantarle a aquella mujer del cumpleaños, todos lo hicieron y por supuesto que les dieron pastel y lo único que sobro fue una porcion y ya. Al terminar la fiesta, los dos se fueron y Mario fue a dejar a Spencer a la casa de Fionna pero al parecer no estaba, así que para que Spencer no se quedara sola, Mario se ofreció a quedarse ahí mientras llegaba Fionna, la chica se recostó en uno de los sillones, mientras que Mario se sentó en otro.

- La próxima vez no iré a una fiesta de alguien que no conozca.

- Si. Creo que fue tu peor fiesta y lo mas feo es que era tu primera fiesta.

- La verdad me divertí, aun que no haya hablado con nadie pero...- Ella se sentó. - ...estuve contigo.

- Es verdad, eso es lo bueno de que fuimos juntos.

- Ven, siéntate aquí.- Dijo dando unas palmadas en el lugar del sofá donde Mario se iba a sentar, el se sentó a la par de ella.

- ¿Y que hacemos?

- Juguemos '10 preguntas'

- Bien. Tu empieza.

- ¿Cual fue tu mejor decisión en la vida por ahora?

- Creo que dejar los lanzamientos, si no no estuviera aqui contigo, estuviera como un chico superficial.

- Segunda. ¿Cual fue tu peor decisión?

- Olvidarte.- Esto surgió un pequeño rubor en la chica, que hizo que bajara la cabeza para que Mario no lo viera, pero como todo chico, entendió mal. El pensó que la hizo sentir incomoda. - Me refiero a que, eres solo mi amiga y eres la única amiga que tengo.- Fingio.

- Claro...- Dijo con un tono de mentira y sarcasmo. - ¿Que es lo mejor que te ha pasado?

- Ser pizzero.

- ¿¡Ser pizzero!?

- Si.

- Pensé que ibas a decir "Volver a verte." pero no.

- En mi opinión es ser pizzero.

- Es decir que yo no importo.- Dijo parándose de su asiento.

- Claro que si me importas y mucho, no sabes cuanto.- Dijo tratando de que se sentara otra vez.

- ¿Entonces por que dijiste pizzas? ¿Las pizzas son mas importantes?

- No...

- ¿¡No que, Mario!?- La chica se había enfadado completamente, la verdad parecía una crisis matrimonial.

- No eres mas importantes que las pizzas.

- ¿¡Disculpa!?

- Lo siento, era que las pizzas no son mas importantes que tu.

- ¿¡Sabes que!? Si fuera tan importante para ti tratarías de tranquilizarme.

- ¿Como quieres que te tranquilice?

- Diciéndome un cumplido, algo lindo.

- ¿Como que?

- ¡No lo se!

- A pues diré que te ves linda enojada.

- A pues me enojare constantemente.- Luego entro una persona a la casa.

- ¿¡Que rayos pasa aquí!?- Era Fionna quien traía bolsas llena de alimentos y algunos libros.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Tada! Alguien el puede decir a Sakura's Place que lo lea, es que siento que me odia y pues, quiero caerle bien, ¿me ayudan? Feliz día de San Valentin a tod s! Ustedes son mi segunda familia y créanme que la presumo en el colegio y creo que ya estrese a mis compañeras pero no me critiques. Me duele la nariz :( me golpearon en fútbol y el único que se preocupo por mi fue un niño pequeño y es incomodo :S.

Pregunta de la semana: Que es lo peor que le han pasado en el colegio? Además de que me hayan roto la nariz es que me decomisaron el celular y si, lloré.

Bye~Bye!

PD: El mensaje subliminal de 'San Valentin a lo Shane' era lo siguiente: Alex Eli Iris. Aun no lo ven? Ok... Vamos otra vez **A**lex **E**li **I**ris.


	6. Una manera de decir Perdon

Bonjour queridos lectores de Fanfiction. Bienvenidos otra vez...

Ok, dejemos a los Youtubers a parte. Que tal gente? Como están? Este capitulo esta algo corto por que la verdad, no me dan buenas ideas.

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 6

- Nada Fionna.- Dijo Spencer con un poco de nerviosismo, ella bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Nada? ¿Y aquellos gritos tuyos hacia Mario? Los dos se me salen y entran hasta que se perdonen.

- Pero su ya somos mayores, es decir, maduros.- Dijo Mario.

- No me importa. Ademas, si ya fueran maduras no estuvieran peleando. Ahora se me salen ya.- Los dos jóvenes salieron y Fionna cerro la puerta fuerte. Ella saco un libro de las bolsas que traía. - A ver, embrujo para convertirlo en un globo, no, embrujo para hacer un banquete en menos de 5 minutos, no, embrujo para hacerse bella, si. Bien, cáliz, flores, patas de araña...

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron, uno lejos del otro. Ninguno se volteaba a ver.

- Spencer...- Dijo el chico castaño siguiendo sin verla.

- ¿¡Que quieres!?- Dijo la chica pelinegra haciendo lo mismo que hacia el chico.

- Olvídalo...

- Me dices o me dices!- Esta vez si lo volteo a ver pero con una expresión no muy linda.

- No, solo olvídalo.

- No, no lo harás.

- Por que?

- ¡Por que si!

- ¿Y si no te digo, que me harás?- Dijo el chico que ahora si la volteo a ver pero con una sonrisa algo timidante.

- Pues... pues...- Spencer no sabia que decir, no se le ocurria nada.

- ¿Me besaras acaso?- Esto hizo un breve sonrojo sobre las mejillas de la chica.

- Yo... si eso te molesta tanto.

- Me molestaría demasiado.- Fingió pero al chica no lo noto. Esta se acerco hacia el chico.

- Me dirás o no.

- No te lo diré.

- Bien.- Ella tomo la cara del chico con la mano y la acerco hacia ella, estaban nariz con nariz. - ¿Estas seguro?

- Seguro.- Ella lo iba a besar pero el chico la interrumpió. - Lo siento.- Ella lo soltó.

- Creo que ya te podes ir, entonces.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudió su vestido.

- Si, eso creo. Te veo mañana en la pizzería, si es que llegas.

- Tratare de llegar.

- Me alegrare mucho si llegas.

- No seas tan exagerado, Mario.

- No estoy siendo exagerado, solo que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.- El chico se largo, con una sonrisa de victoria pero no tanta, ya que no logro lo que quería. Sus palabras habían salido por completo y habían arruinado aquel momento, habían arruinado el plan que el tenia desde que volvió a ver a aquella chica, si, aquella quien antes era su amiga que, a pesar de todo, nunca le gusto hasta ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, Spencer ella ya estaba lista, para ir a aquel lugar que a pesar le costaba hacer aquellas cosas amaba ese lugar, por su amigo. Se había marchado sin despedirse de Fionna, como lo hacia todos los días pero esta vez era un poco diferente, eso era, no llevaba su bolso con sus babosas, pero esta chica no lo noto y se fue sin saber que aquellas babosas que había dejado, se morían por saber que era lo que pasaban entre los jóvenes. Spencer llego, con una gran sonrisa, saludo a Mario y fue atrás del mostrador donde estaba el chico.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí.- Esta noto que el castaño no la volteo a ver y estaba todo triste. - ¿Que te pasa? Dijiste que te ibas a alegrar mucho con llegara, y mira, estoy aquí y tu estas, del lado contrario.

- Nada. Solo que viene alguien.

- ¿Quien? ¿¡Tus padres!? ¡Ya los quiero ver otra vez!

- No, ellos no son, lastimosamente.

- ¿Entonces quien?

- Amy.

- ¿Y quien es ella?

- La chica que me gustaba y que yo le gustaba.- La sonrisa de Spencer desapareció.

- Es decir, que es tu ex novia.

- Puedes ponerlo así. La verdad, no la quiero ver.

- ¿Por que no?- Trato de no parecer feliz por lo ultimo que dijo Mario. - Digo, si fue tu novia, debió ser alguien de una clase muy alta.

- Lo es, y me arrepiento de salir con ella.

- ¿Por que?

- Por que hay personas mucho mejores.- La volteo a ver, noto aquellos ojos verdes.

- ¿Como quienes?

- Como... tu.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Es el capitulo mas corto que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero no me da mucha inspiración. Lo siento, mas que me duele la mano ya que medio me la quiebran y pues, mis padres no me quieren ir a examinar o hacer una radiografía.

En fin...

Pregunta de la semana: Cuantas mascotas tienes? Como se llaman? Y si no tienes, cuantas desearía tener? Y como se llamarían? Yo tengo dos chuchas, una se llama Brandy y la otra Cleo, y en estos momentos las odio tanto!

Bye~Bye!

PD: Lo quise subir el viernes pero como que había problemas con mi cuenta, no podía subir nada. Pero aquí esta ;)


	7. Amy y el Centro Comercial

Sup! Problemas con el tiempo y la inspiración, nunca se llevaran bien :( En fin, aquí esta el capitulo 7 y pues, léanlo.

PD: Este fic va para todas las que aman a Mario! No solo yo.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Capitulo 7

- Como... tu.- Esto causo un leve sonrojo hacia la pelinegra. Ella ya no sabia que decir, eso hizo que quedara callada, sin saber que decir, por que sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera, iba a arruinar todo.

- Eso es lindo, Mario, pero, tu y yo solo somos amigos.- La campanilla de la puerta sonó, una persona había entrado.

- Bienvenida a Pizza Rebote, ¿Que se le ofrece?- Aquella persona era una chica rubia, con ojos color rosado (todo existe en Bajoterra), su ropa era algo diferente a la de Spencer, ella tenia un vestido con muchos colores y unas zapatillas blancas.

- ¡Mario!- Grito la rubia

- Amy...- Dijo desanimado.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Y quien es ella? ¿Acaso es tu nueva novia?- Amy se dirigió a Spencer.

- Nosotros no...- Spencer le iba a aclarar que solo eran amigos, pero Mario la interrumpió.

- Si, ella es mi nueva novia.- El rodeo el cuello de Spencer con su brazo, Spencer solo le dio una mirada de "Te Asesinare" o "Que rayos te pasa?" pero este chico no le tomo importancia.

- Oh bueno...- Dijo Amy. - ¡Pero que linda es!

- Gracias, Amy. Me permites un momento con Mario, a solas.- Le dijo Spencer.

- No hay ningún problema, yo me quedare leyendo el menú.- Spencer se llevo a Mario al lugar donde guarda los ingredientes.

- ¿Que rayos te pasa? ¿¡Acaso crees que esto es gracioso!?

- ¿Que te pasa a ti? ¿No te gusta ser mi novia?

- Pues... no. Debes decirle la verdad.

- Pero... bien.- Los dos salieron del armario y Mario se dirigió hacia Amy. - Amy... tengo que decirte y yo no estamos saliendo.

- Ya decía yo. Ella es demasiado bonita para salir contigo.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Nada, no importa. Y Spencer, ¿Tienes planes?

- Pues iba a ayu...- Amy la interrumpió.

- Bien, vamos de compras.

- Pero...- Antes de que Spencer dijera algo mas, Amy la agarro y se la llevo.

- Adios, Mario. No nos esperes. Y limpia tu bata, esta muy sucia.- Amy salió con Spencer agarrada del brazo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al centro comercial. Spencer estaba tan desinteresada en ir de compras, lo de ir de compras no daba con ella.

- Primero debes ir a Star Rush. La mejor tienda de todo Bajoterra.

- Amy, tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Que hay que correr? Tienes toda la razón. Corramos.- Otra vez, Amy agarro del brazo a Spencer, obligándola a entrar a esa fabulosa tienda. En ella, habían varios vestidos, pantalones y camisas, y algunos zapatos. De todo había excepto algo.

- Aquí hay de todo, Spencer.

- ¿De todo? De todo menos ropa para lanzadores o exploradores.

- Linda, no creo que quisieras verte tan horrible en frente de Mario.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por que me importaría eso?

- Porque te gusta.

- ¿Que?- Dijo con la voz extremadamente aguda. - ¿A mi? ¿Gustarme? Ni loca.

- No te hagas. ¿Tu eres Spencer Rose, verdad?

- Si. ¿Por?

- Es que Mario siempre hablaba de ti.

- ¿¡En serio!?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- No, pero comprobé que te gusta con tu lindo entusiasmo. Ahora ven, creo que esta camisa te daría bien.- Amy agarro una camisa color negro. - Podrías ponerte la con un pantalón de cualquier color.

- ¿Como cual?- Amy agarro un pantalón que estaba cerca.

- ¡Como este!- Era un pantalón color rosado Neón.

- Lo siento, Amy. Esto no va conmigo y no voy a cambiar por gustarle a un chico.

- Pero...

- Adiós.- Ella se levanto del sofá del que estaba sentada.

- Pero...

- Dije: Adiós. Estaré en la pizzería.- Ella estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta pero una rubia la paro.

- Te emparejo con Mario, ¿ok?

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Alguien sabe si le caigo mal a Sakura's Place? Alguien? No? Bueno, en verdad me disculpo con todos mis lectores por no subir el viernes pasado pero como dije al principio el tiempo y la inspiración no se llevaban, ni se llevan, ni se llevaran bien, nunca. Les quiero decir que a veces daré tips y otras veces haré preguntas o haré las dos :). En este caso, como se me olvide la semana pasada, me tocan los dos.

Pregunta de la semana: Cuales son sus ídolos? Los míos, Ross Lynch y Laura Marano, los emparejo tanto.

Tip de la semana: Nunca digas que te gusta tal artista en frente de una de sus fans. Te cuestionara mucho. Eso hago yo cuando dicen que aman a Ross (ni siquiera saben el nombre de la mama de Ross, que es lo mas básico.) O con Laura (no saben que tiene una hermana)

PD: Me gusto subirlo una hora después que Bajoterra termino y quiero aclarar que llore con la introducción del episodio. (No me miren así.)

PD2: Se están dando cuenta que ahora los hago cortos? Chuca inspiración que no viene hacia mi, me abandono por Don Julio :( y no se quien es XD Okno ._.

PD3: No se que poner aquí pero... quiero que sea algo largo y... ya se me ocurrió algo. Les contare una anectoda mía: Un día, yo iba de lo mas normal a jugar soccer con mis amigas y el hermano de una amiga, con el cual me molestan, en fin, yo perseguí la pelota pero no fui la única que iba hacia ella si no que, también el hermano de mi amiga y pues el... me empujo y casi me caigo :(

PD4: Para todos los que me dieron suerte con mi brazo, pues gracias a Dios no me lesione, solo es el músculo y con la nariz, pues si se me inflamo pero tampoco me la quebré. Feliz noche, día, tarde, como quieran llamarle a cada tiempo, en cada país es diferente la hora.

PD5: PiliShane, en mi obra sale tu nombre, Pili. Y también el de DarkLovely99 :) los dos en la misma obra.


End file.
